2010-2011 Tactics
2010-2011 Tactics Analysis Overview When Branislav Mikulic took control of the team, he analysed its weaknesses and strenghts and evaluated the players. After the results came in he identified that the key players came from the wings. He was early impressed with Muhamed Subasic, at the DL position, and also with the wingers Cárcamo and Thiago Carioca. Then he decided that the tactic would focus the attacks through the flanks and he started strengthening the team. With the arrivals of Vranjkovic and Jackson, the team focused on a mixed attack, but still relying on the flanks, specially on the left side. Main Tactic. The tactic is a classic 4-4-2 Diamond, with some tweaks to the player and team instructions. Roles and Player Instructions. main 2010-2011 tactic.]]Lucic is a straightforward goalkeeper with a defend duty. The center backs have differentiated duties. Said has more creative freedom, and has a stopper duty, whereas Skaljic has a more limited role with the ball and a cover duty. The right-back plays as a fullback and has a support duty, while Subasic has an attacking profile (still as a fullback), and has liberty to advance through the left flank. Kiso plays a very important role, as he is the man that balances the team. He, as an anchor-man will look to stay between both center backs when the team has the ball. Gabriel Cárcamo is an open winger who has to support the attack carrying the ball through the right flank, getting to the area to cross the ball, while also minding the defensive duties and assisting the right back with the marking. Thiago Carioca instead has to centralize himself a bit, letting the left back through the flank and aiming to support the playmaker with through balls. He has a more defensive mindset, to cover the runs from Subasic. Vranjkovic plays as a free, advanced playmaker, trying to feed balls to the forwards, dropping into the hole between the defensive midfielders and center backs. His main duty is to support the attacking players, with through balls. He also has the liberty to shoot from distance, given the oportunity. Mirko Rodrigo will play as an advanced forward, who will try to take advantage of the passes from the midfield, and crosses from the wide players. Finally, Jackson will try to cease the loose balls and defense's mistakes as a poacher. He will try to break the offside line and play at the back of the center backs. Team Instructions The team's philosophy is a very fluid one, with players both being willing to attack and defend, whilst pressing the rivals to a certain extent. The aim of the game is to control the ball in the midfield, and try to cease the oportunity when it arrives. The players are expected to roam from their position often, but being careful to take the needed covers in defense. The primary playmaker is Vranjkovic and the team plays without a target man. Second Half of The Season After the winter transfers, Olimpik Sarajevo won't change much tactically, but added a couple new names, which brings a small change in some roles. Rizvanovic is the one called up to take Said's position as a CB, though he won't have as much creative freedom as the Egyptian had. In the other hand, Igor Krmar will be the one joining Phil Jackson in the attack, he will do it coming from behind, with the ball in his feet, to pass to a teammate, run and dribble through the defense or shoot from distance. The rest continues the same as in the first half of the season.